johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Cakes
'''Johnny Cakes '''is the first part of 60th episode and the 119th episode over all. Summary It is Lila's birthday and the Test kids try to make it the best one she's ever had. Plot Things starts with the announcement of Lila's birthday, so Hugh want a super surprise breakfast and budget appropriate presents. However, the twins insists on a better gift than the jackhammer he got her last year. Johnny suggests the kitchen remodeling she wanted due to leaving a lot of reminders everywhere, but Hugh refuses to buy it because it's too expensive. While he goes out to buy her present, Hugh tells Johnny to keep an eye on Lila so she doesn't ruin the surprise like she does every year by coming down early before they're ready while Susan and Mary make the breakfast. Johnny hates that he's stuck on birthday guard duty since he wanted to make Johnny Cakes for the breakfast so Susan and Mary trade jobs with him because they're horrible cooks and make great security guards. Not knowing a clue about cooking, Johnny and Dukey start by adding just about every ingredient they could find, but it fails. When Susan and Mary don't help, he take their lab keys and sneak into the lab to get the construction drones to make the pancakes for them. The drones use way too much batter, resulting in Dukey eating it to get rid of it. Meanwhile, the smell of the cakes fell into the woods where lumberjacks caught the scent and ran to the source. They busted into Johnny's house only to see a lumberjack sized pancake. They ate it all up for them but they didn't leave any for Lila.They were still hungry and they weren't going to leave until they were satisfied. So the construction drones made many pancakes and threw them in the lumberjacks' mouthes. They were overloaded because they had to move so fast and explode and get hungry again. So they destroy the dining table. While construstion drones make even more Johnny cakes which overwork them so much they explode! So then Johnny says this motivational speech on moms making the lumberjacks cry. Then the lumberjacks try to make the best birthday suprise ever! Lila gets so creazed to know whats happening she uses a jackhammer through the floor to get to the kitchen. In the end the lumberjacks designed a new dining set and made Johnny cakes. Subplot Susan and Mary try to keep Lila in her room. However they try everything to withstand her but end up failing in the end. Running Gag *Hugh kept trying to found an inexpensive gift for Lila. *Lila tried to escape her room but was foiled by Susan and Mary. Trivia *It's revealed Hugh can only spent $43.87 on Lila's Birthday every year and that he bought her a jackhammer on her last birthday. *This is the first time Lila is seen barefooted. *This episode is yet another instance where we see Hugh's miserly ways, as he gets cheap, defective presents. He is aware of this, though, and keeps calling himself a failure at gift shopping. Goofs Johnny's Tounge was purple during one scene Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Images Requested Category:Incomplete pages Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book